Sanctuary to My Heart
by twilightlovr
Summary: What happen's when the word impossible is never considered? Something so fast that Alice couldn't see what happened until it was too late, something Edward wasn't prepared deal with. The impossible happens, and it surrounds Bella with a gun.
1. Preface

Full Summary

It's just a normal day for Bella and Edward, everything seems to be going their way for a change. Well, that is until the man Charlie supposedly arrested is set free, and he is seeking revenge on Charlie's family, or i should say, his daughter. What happens when something impossible is never considered, something so outrageous that Edward nor Alice ever thought about. Something so fast that Alice couldn't see what happened until it was too late; something Edward was not prepared for. The impossible happens, and it surrounds Bella with a gun.

* * *

Preface

Her backed was arched, her body convulsing heavily and her breathing came out ragged. Her eyes rolled back into her head, blood flowing out of her mouth at every breath. I could hear her heart start to accelerate at a very fast pace for a human.

I was frozen with terror at the sight.

Tearing my eyes away from her, I pushed open the door and screamed down the hallway, begging internally for someone to hear my pleas.

"My girlfriend! Someone help!"

At the sight of Carlisle and other nurses running in my direction, I appeared by Bella's side again.

She thrashed, her body moving violently to the right and left. Her heart monitor was decreasing fast, and blood came poring out of her mouth yet again.

I was paralyzed with fear that was slowly creeping up my spinal cord, sending a wave of dread through every fiber of muscle, making my legs tremble at the horrific thought that I might actually lose her.

"Bella, please…." With a shaky hand I touched her abnormally warm cheek, "Don't leave me…fight it…for me."

Warm, red liquid came rushing out of her mouth and onto my hand, making me pull my hand back, her blood dripping off of my palm.

"You have to fight this!" I was nearly in hysterics now, but I couldn't help it. She gasped as the blood clogged her wind pipe; I could hear her fight for oxygen.

Carlisle shoved me aside and took drastic measures, ordering the eight nurses to check her vitals, her pulse, and heart rate. He quickly put an oxygen mask around her face, but there was too much blood coming out of her mouth. He grabbed a rag and started wiping the excess off, putting on the oxygen mask now.

_Edward, get out of here now! _He commanded, him and the nurses wheeling Bella out of the room. I stumbled after them, not wanting to lose sight of her.

They were headed straight for the bold italics word, labeled above the door "Emergency Room."

I could hear her heart start to slow down, causing me to stop in the middle of the hallway, watching as Carlisle and the nurses pushed open the doors and wheeled her away from my quivering form. I listened to her heart beat an extra second slower each time, and each time this new feeling of dread washed over me.

The hallway seemed dark, cold. It was not welcoming to me anymore. It was like my feet were implanted to the ground, no matter how much internal and external strength I used they wouldn't budge.

My world was dieing right before my eyes as the doors slammed shut with a defining _bang!_ It was like that was it, the final thing that was telling me she wasn't going to make it.

I have never felt so…helpless and vulnerable at the same time, knowing that I couldn't do anything. I looked down and watched her blood run down my fingers and land in the middle of the now crowed hallway, making a gentle noise as it made contact with the cold ground.

I crumbled onto the ground, resting my blood-red hands against my knees and shaking with sobs that escaped my lips. I was losing her, and I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

* * *

**Tell me how you like it so far, and i will post chapter 1 up as soon as i can.**

**and for those who don't believe me, let me fill you in:**

**i have spent weeks researching information about this story before i decided to make it public, and it is possible for someone to get shot and end up in a coma. I can't say much about this because it will ruin everything i have planned, but it can happen for those who don't believe me. but if i still can't convince you that this is possible, look it up on google. trust me, it will tell you the exact things it told me.**

**So basically you get the idea of the story. if any of you are confused, please put it in the reviews and i will try my best to explain it logically.**


	2. Engagment Calls

_"Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it...it really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." - Erica Jong_

Ch.1 Engagement Calls 

BPOV

I was sitting in the passenger seat while Edward speeded through the deserted roads, acting totally oblivious to the fact that we were driving in a 40 mile zone while he inched the accelerator over seventy five. But I didn't say anything, to busy trying not to bit off my whole lower lip off.

It was time. I couldn't delay it any longer; Charlie deserved to know that I was Edward's fiancé. I didn't see why Charlie would be mad at me, Renee and him married at a young age, so why couldn't we?

But then I imagined Charlie bringing up the fact that they were no longer together and saying something along the lines of 'that is why it is too young for you to get married.'

I wasn't so worried about telling him, that much I could handle. It was his reaction I was afraid of. Would he be mad? Would he so furious that he couldn't even look at me or would he be happy that I found someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with? Would he be proud, finally accepting Edward as apart of our family?

"Love," Edward's cool voice rang out, calm and collective, "You're going to make yourself bleed."

I squeezed my teeth together, releasing my bottom lip. I looked down at my hands that were around Edward's perfect ones, studying the ring he had given me that was securely wrapped around my finger. It amazed me that one piece of jewelry could change the way you think about forever.

"It's going to be fine." Edward soothed, gently applying a tiny amount of pressure against my hand that intertwined with his.

"Fine for _you_, all you have to do is stand by my side and say nothing while I tell Charlie the devastating news." I babbled, tapping my left hand against my leg repeatedly.

He sighed. "Would you rather I tell him?"

I laughed nervously at him. "I don't think I want to have to explain to Charlie why a bullet bounced off your skin, leaving no wound marks or blood."

"We could always go and buy a bullet proof vest, you know, prepare ourselves for the worst." He turned his attention off the road and onto me, smiling down at my incredulous face. I know he was just trying to distract me, make me feel less anxious at what was approaching.

When I didn't even attempt to smile at his joke, he pulled the car over to the right side of the road and took out the keys, never taking his eyes off of me while he did this.

For a second I thought we had reached the house and I felt myself scanning the surroundings around us, looking for a police car parked in a driveway.

I felt two, cold hands against my temples, gently rubbing circles against my head. I could feel Edward's gaze on my face, and when I looked up, I was surprised to find his eyes melting into mine.

"Now tell me," He breathed, his breath inches away from my face, "why the idea of telling your father about us is so frightening to you?"

It took me a minute to process his question through my brain when he was so close to my face, blinding me with his beauty.

"I guess I am afraid that he might say no." I admitted. "That he might not approve and will say no the instant I tell him we are engaged, then what?"

Edward thought about this for a second, letting his eyes drift from mine. "Do you need his approval? If he says no, will you still marry me?"

I sighed, dropping my gaze to our hands. "Of course I will stay marry you, but…it would be nice to know that Charlie would be happy for me, instead of angry."

He put his hand underneath my chin, lifting my face up so I would have to look into his gold orbs. "What makes you think that he will be angry? It might be the opposite, he probably will be thrilled."

He sounded so confident about this, but I knew Charlie better then that. "Edward, he probably would be thrilled if I was marrying someone other then you."

"True."

Edward put both of his hands around my face, cradling my head as though it was the most fragile thing in the world and could break at any second.

"I'm sure that once he sees how happy you are, he will be too. No matter how much he despises me." Edward smiled at the last part, which made me smile as well.

"You are happy, aren't you?" he asked suddenly, his voice turning serious again, never letting go of my face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

I leaned my body forward so my lips were only a couple of inches away from his. "Of course I am happy, I will always be happy with you."

Then his lips filled the distance, reaching mine softly on the other side. His hands slid carefully down my face and to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, our bodies aligned perfectly together as though we were both carved that way. My hands instinctively went to his hair, greedily stroking his bronze locks with my finger tips.

His lips grazed over mine passionately, sending shivers down my arms. He pushed me back against the passenger seat, never taking his lips off of mine, and repositioned himself so he was almost on top of me. I felt my stomach muscles tighten under delight, fluttering as I felt his breath inside of mine. And then, all too soon, he pulled back, breathing just a little bit harder then usual.

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "You know, I really hate it when you do that."

He laughed, taking my hand and kissed the top of it while whispering, "I hate it too."

"Then why do it?" I grumbled as he started the engine of the car again, pulling onto the road. He looked at me, smiling his crooked smile, his hair a mess from my doing.

"All in good time, love, you just have to be patient with me." he said, putting his attention back on the road but never letting go of my hand.

"I can't be patient forever you know." I pointed out to him.

"You can be patient enough to wait after the wedding." I made a face at that. I had to admit, I was excited about marrying Edward, but when he said _wedding_, I could only imagine what Alice was planning; something with a lot of flowers, decorations, and over one hundred tables for the people that she is inviting, which is double the table numbers…

I shivered at that thought. Did I even know that many people? I had told her to only invite the people that I _knew_, but she seems to think that I know everybody across the whole fifty states.

Then I felt the car stop suddenly, and we were here, at my house, with Charlie inside, not suspecting anything. Everything that I had planned to say to him went out of my head, my mind was blank. And suddenly, I became aware that I was actually doing this, telling him that Edward and I are engaged.

I felt my heart beating faster by the minute as did Edward. He seemed to be fighting off a smile as he took out his keys and opened his door.

Then, he was in front of mine, already opening the door and extending his hand for me to take it. With each step that we took, I could have sworn my heart was beating so loud that Charlie would be running outside and demanding what that noise was.

I stopped right in front of the door, trying to calm down my breathing.

Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement, and I looked up to meet his anxious eyes. I knew he was saying we didn't have to do this now; we could wait until I was ready to tell my Dad. But the truth is I don't think I would ever be ready to tell him that I am getting married. Who would? How do you tell a parent that you, an eighteen year old girl approaching the age of nineteen, not even officially moved out of her Dad's house yet and not even packing up her things to go to collage, are engaged?

So I took the final step, unlocking the door and stepping inside the warm, air conditioned house with Edward right beside me, knowing perfectly well that there is no right way to tell someone you care about that you are getting married. You just hope that they will trust your judgment and be happy for you, no matter the circumstances.

I went straight for the kitchen were I saw the light and saw Charlie hunched over the table, papers sprawled out everywhere, and what surprised me was that he was still wearing his police uniform, badge and all.

Clearly I had caught him at a bad time, maybe I should just tell him some other time were he isn't so busy. But for someone reason, I heard my voice calling out to him.

"Dad?"

He jumped with a start, bumping into a chair that was beside him. His eyes were worn out with dark shadows underneath of them; he looked drained, tired, and stressed. I have never seen him look like this before, it kind of scared me.

When he saw Edward, or I should say, saw Edward's hand around mine, his eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything to object about it, just pulled out a chair and sat down, putting his face in his hands.

"Dad, are you Ok?" I asked him, letting go of Edward and coming to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." He answered in a sigh. I put my hands together and started fidgeting nervously.

_This is it,_ I told myself, _just tell him._

I took a deep deliberate breath and spoke. "Dad, um, could I talk to you?" my question came out unsure and uneasy.

I felt Edward scoot his chair closer to me; his shoulder almost touching mine.

Charlie's eyes narrowed again at Edward. "Of course Bells, you can talk to me about anything."

I gulped. I felt nauseated, like I was going to vomit any second now.

"Well, you see, I have something," I quickly corrected myself, grabbing a hold of Edward's hand, "I mean _we_ have something to tell you."

I saw Charlie close his eyes, waiting for me to go on. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at warmly, squeezing my hand with the tiniest bit of pressure.

I felt the weight of my future in my hands; if I backed down now, I might never sum up the courage to do this again. It was now or never. I looked over at Edward again, unsure if I could actually do this. He nodded his head, his warm topaz eyes melting into mine with pure love. His cold but surprisingly warm hand started to gently rub circles on my palm.

_Now or never…_

My stomach still felt like I was going to be sick anytime, but I ignored the feeling and put all my attention towards Charlie, bracing myself for his reaction. I felt confident as I spoke the words that I dreaded.

"Dad, Edward and I are engaged."

* * *

**So, tell me how you guys like it? If i get over 10 reviews, then i will update really soon. If you have any questions, please write them in the review and i will try my best to answer it.**

**Basically, this is not set after Eclipse, its technically not set after Newmoon either, so just please stick with me on this story. remeber review if you want me to post the next chapter!**

**and i know you people were probably expecting something tragic to happen, but i am working up to that point, i dont want to start the first chapter off with someone getting physically hurt. **

**until next time**

**-twilightlovr-**


End file.
